


Little Cas

by mydoctorandhistardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydoctorandhistardis/pseuds/mydoctorandhistardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean Angel!Cas Dean finds Cas and the face the truth about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cas

A/N: Angel!Cas X Demon!Dean kiss for WHYDOYOUWANTANAME

Cas had never felt more alone. He always known that if there was trouble Dean would get him out of it. Sam too he supposed but it was Dean he always relied on and trusted. Strong, dependable Dean who was always there to save him from his own misdemeanour’s. Dean with his strong arms and his low husky voice. It made Cas shiver just to think about it.  
But now there was no more Dean. Dean was a demon and he knew that. Cas had to look after himself, he could not rely on Sam the same way he had Dean. All was changed.   
Cas had never felt more alone. Even in the garrison with all his brothers when he felt like an outsider, like he never truly belonged, he still felt a sense of security. They were his brothers and he had been sure that they would all look out for each other. They were family and they always had each other and they were all the same; angels. 

He now felt very human emotions. Sadness, grief. He couldn't describe it. It was an overwhelming sense of loss and although Dean wasn't physically gone he was gone. Emotionally, mentally. It would be the same Dean aesthetically speaking but he would be harsher and darker. More dominant. As well as the sense of grief that Cas felt, he also felt a small rush of excitement. He pushed it to one side. It would not be right to think or feel such things about Demon Dean. He would rather let the grief and sorrow consume while he sat in this dark, dank barn, than think let himself become excited at the thought of Demon Dean.   
Cas looked around himself quite unsure of how he had ended up here. He had wanted to be very alone and so had taken himself off to the first remote place he could find. A dark barn that smelled of damp and was falling to bits. The roof and walls were ruined with rot and he wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing caved on him right now, nor would he care. All he wanted was turn back time. Time to a simpler time, a time where he and Dean and Sam had just driven around America hunting demons. He didn't want this. He wanted to go back. Back anywhere. Back to the garrison, back to his brothers, back to being whatever the hell being an angel meant before he had met the Winchesters. Before he had met Dean. Because now Dean was his enemy. Angels and Demons could not like each other, they could not be friends. They were sworn enemies in the biblical terms and no matter what Cas felt he had to rid himself of these all too human emotions. He was no human; he was an angel.   
He felt an internal rage beginning inside of him; his angel instinct versus his human emotion. He sighed deeply trying to tame the beast within.  
He heard footsteps outside the barn. Hard, slow and heavy footsteps that he knew could only belong to one person. The only person who would bother looking for him. Dean. Demon Dean was here.   
The door behind where Cas was sat creaked open slowly. There was no other noise. Then slowly, surely, the steps came forward. One after the other in a rhythmic pattern. The steps moved toward him stopping only when they were right behind him.   
In the same pattern Cas stood up slowly. Drawing out every moment he could. His emotions cooled and he felt himself becoming darker. Becoming Castiel the Angel of the Lord. Becoming the Castiel Dean had first met in a barn not dissimilar to this one.   
“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted in a low even tone.  
“Castiel,” Dean replied flashing his black eyes once then quickly turning them back to Deans shade of green.   
“Why are you here?” Castiel said harshly. He was in no mood for playing games and told Dean as much. They would either fight and one would die or one would leave and neither would die.   
“Oh I'm not here to play games Cas,” he said drawing out the 'S'. “We've been playing those long enough. I'm here for you.”  
Cas frowned slightly, “I'm afraid I don't quite understand?”  
“Well Dean here seems to have a few naughty thoughts about his little angel Cas and I would wager that you have had the same little Cas?”   
Cas could feel colour rising up in his cheeks. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He swallowed hard and looked about himself in discomfort.   
“Cat got your tongue little Cas?” Dean taunted stepping closer and closer to him until they were nearly touching.   
“Has little Cas being having naughty thoughts about Dean?” Cas licked his lips unsure of what to do in such close proximity to Dean.   
“Yes little Cas has it would seem,” Dean smirked bringing himself even closer to Cas so that there lips were almost touching. “Should do something about that.”   
Dean leaned in a little closer so that his and Cas' lips were brushing. Cas felt a jolt of energy jump through him and almost instinctively he leaned in closer. Instantly craving more of Deans soft lips. Angel and Demon animosity be damned. He needed Dean. He needed him near him and he couldn't close enough to him.  
Deans hands had come so that tangled in Cas' hair, grabbing him pulling his closer to him.   
Deans lips on top of his own, all wet and soft, made Cas dizzy. He wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that this was something he had wanted for so long and now it was finally happening Cas couldn't get enough.  
Cas' own hands went behind Dean grabbing his shoulders and his neck pulling him closer. Their bodies were moulded together now and Cas could feel every muscle pressed against his own torso. The feeling made his groan with desire. He opened his mouth at the feeling giving Dean enough room to slip his own tongue in there, massaging Cas' tongue with his own. Grinding his own lips against Cas'.   
This was the point of no return. Cas would never be able to return to normal now. Not now knowing that Dean kissed life this all hard and soft at the same time. So domineering.   
Deans lips went to Cas' neck, sucking and biting on the tender skin there, hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to hurt. Just enough to make Cas' head fall back in pleasure and release and unearthly moan.   
Dean pulled away smirking, “Does little Cas like that?”   
Cas said nothing in return only grabbed Dean by his neck and pulled him back up to his lips.


End file.
